Change is good
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: UkFra Oneshots. Top!England/Bottom!France. Request away.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A series of UkFra fanfics because there isn't enough.

Anime: Axis Powers Hetalia

Paring: UkFra (FrUk but ENGLAND TOPS)

Warning(s): Feminization (shaving, crossdressing and such).

England wanted France to know who he belonged to, he wanted France to know that he belonged to no one other than England. Not the idea that England belonged to France, England hated bottoming to someone like France, a feminine pansy and no there was no vise-versa on the whole belonging thing. England purely wanted France to only love him, not sleep around or kiss other boys. There was going to be no more of that after England's plans. France might not agree at first but he will come to love it.. really.

Now, England really did love France, despite how annoying he was, England found some sort of qualities to love about France. He was very loving, more loving than most due to the fact he was the country of love. He was really beautiful for a man. Long blonde, beautiful blue eyes and a figure that was much more appealing than his own. Good in bed, despite the whole rapist rumour that gets spread round from time to time, he was gentle, loving and great in bed. France had a lot of good qualities but as there is with everyone, there are some not so good qualities. His masculinity and his god damn pride! It was bad enough being humiliated by different countries but he did need to take a cock up the ass by someone who hasn't won a war since god knows when. That was embarrassing. England had probably more masculinity in his left foot then France. So his plan was to some how get rid of that masculinity and that pride that made France who he was. If England took away all of that, he would get what he wanted.

So he put his plan into action.

It was all a matter of hook, line and sinker. France isn't hard to get into your pants but that fact is well known. Hook, line and sinker. That was how easy it was but enough with the bragging. What is there to brag about? You're not special if you get into France's pants.

Anyway.

All it took were a few looks during a world meeting. A few squeezes and touches in a elevator. A bit of slap and tickle later on and then the mega plan. No one noticed. The table hid everything. So much you could do when America is delivering a massive speech about some shit England couldn't give a toss about. All he cared about was his target in front of him. England pretended he was interested in America's ramblings while watching France. France had been doing his usual, making passes at anything that came past him or looked pretty.

Silly sod, after night he won't be making passes. He will be begging England.

America's ramblings about heroes and such seemed to go on forever so England got his actions on the go. Occasionally, he glanced towards France. Nothing saucy, just occasional glances and when France caught them, England just smiled and looked towards America. That was how to tell someone you want to fuck.

The meeting went on for god knows how long. Nothing new nor interesting. Just the same stuff that appears every meeting. The meetings were held in America's country so England was rather thankful that he was staying at a hotel room in the same building as the hotel, mainly because it would be no coincidence that France was in the same hotel.. probably doors away from him and with the looks, France would be quickly changing hotels. He was giving France what he wanted.. well.. half of what he wanted. England entered the hotel and checked in, hoping that he wasn't late. Although he could guarantee that France would not be far behind.

He wasn't late, when he had checked in he saw France going for the elevator.

"_Perfect, I'm going to teach that damn tosser a lesson," _England thought to himself approaching the Elevator, "Hey Frog, hold the door will you?!" England called over to France. France looked over and smirked. He had noticed England giving him glances and he could tell that the Brit had something up his sleeve.

"You better hurry up, Angleterre," France said smirking lightly, what did England have planned? Usually England would be reluctant to any form of sexual contact but now, there were hints and glances... what was England planning? England started to jog over to the elevator and got there just when the elevator doors opened.

"Cheers," England said with a not before the two males stepped in the elevator together. There was an awkward silence.. until France decided to start the conversion.

"Meeting was boring today, eh?" France said chuckling a little.

"It was rather uneventful," England said, "Just listening to America, it was uneventful,"

France smirked a little, "I notice you were bored.. you seemed interested on something else, you seemed to be staring at me,"

England scoffed, _Play hard to get _"Don't flatter yourself frog, I was bored,"

"Come on England, you have something up your sleeves," England raised his thick eyebrows at this, the frog was smart, "Come off it and tell me, mon amour,"

Damn that accent, "Wanker.." Was all that could escape the Brits mouth as France leaned in for a kiss. It was easier than Britain had thought, sure the element of surprise was not there but this would be good. England smirked into the kiss and prodded the Frenchman's bottom lip, his plan could get put into action. He was quickly gave access to France's mouth, tasting cigarettes and wine. The door opened and they quickly pulled away from each other. Thankfully no one was at the top waiting for the elevator.

"So Angleterre, are you going to tell me?" France said with a smirk... which was enough for England to grap France's arm and practically drag him to the hotel room.

Phase one complete. Time to let the record show.

Upon entering England hotel room, France pushed England down on the double bed. France still had no idea what England was planning. England kicked his shoes off and let France get on with the show. He would break it to him in a few seconds. France crawled over England's body, he was interested in what England had planned.

"So mon amour, you going to tell me, oui?" France said to him.

"Hmm," England smirked, "Not quite yet,"

France sighed and leaned forward for yet another kiss. England was amused, he would tell him at the right time which would be soon enough. France licked England's bottom lip for entrance which he was surely granted. France's tongue explored England's wet warm mouth and prodded his tongue which England swirled around. France's hands travelled up the Brit's shirt and started to undo each button. England's hand's however went down south and into France's trousers. Sooner or later, the both began to strip each other.

"Ah, you're eager mon cher." France said pulling away, "That's a good thing, you going to tell me?"

"I suppose I better tell you what I had planned," England said smirking, "But It does not involve you topping," England said when he suddenly flipped them over. France raised his eyebrows, he was used to topping England.

"Oh, what is that then?" France asked in that oh so teasing voice.

"Or ever, I don't think you'll want to top again," England said grabbing France's arms and pinning them against his head, "I'm going to change your attitude towards me. See I'm a man, a man who does not deserve to be topped day in and day out by someone like you," England smirked watching France's face, confused.

"Oh I know," England said, "Your confused," England went into the drawer, "You know that thing you call your masculinity, that is what makes you think you can dominate me. Now France, when you look at me you better begin to realise that a pansy frog like yourself could never dominate me," England smiled watching France as England pulled out a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer. France's eyes widened, where did this come from? France wasn't going to complain though, it all sounded really kinky. England straddled France's waist and whispered, "Your going to take a full lifestyle change whether you want to or not,"

France smirked at this, "And what would that be my dear Angleterre?"

France was not cowering, France was not weeping for his master? England sighed, and he thought that speech up! Never the less, he still had more to say, "You know those qualities that make up your masculinity, I will be taking them away from you. I will show everyone just how womanly you are," England said smirking as he took France's hands each and tied cuffed them to the post, France didn't seem worried. France was actually far from worried. This sounded kinky as hell.

"I know you have plenty of arm hair, leg hair, armpit hair and a stubble. Usually men have that but I don't think a pissy woman like you deserves to have any," England said smirking and reaching into the drawer for what he needed, a razor and shaving cream.

"Your not going to-"

"I'm going to shave it all off Franny," England said smiling and getting some shaving cream onto his hand before he then decided to get some on France's face. Rubbing all over France's stubble and then slowly took the razor and slowly glided it across France's chin. France watched him as he felt his masculinity, his stubble being shaved off. England was concentrating hard, he didn't want to cut France at all. That was unappealing. It took him a few minutes before he was sure France's face was clear of any masculinity. He ran his hands across France's beautiful face, it was smooth and soft. France looked more like a lady now.

"Smooth skin France," England smiled. France watched him, curious. The idea was kinky and France was not against it but it was weird...

England smirked getting more shaving cream and covering France's chest with it and doing the same. Slowly gliding the razor over France's chest to get all that unsightly hair away and replace it with that smooth skin. The same was done with his legs, arms and armpits. Making sure he did not damage any skin or cut him... just simple shaving it off. England ran his hands over France's body. Nice body France has, shame about the body hair he once had.

"Ah France, doesn't that feel much better, all that hair that was once in the way. Doesn't that feel amazing on your skin," England asked undoing the handcuffs. "Looks like I don't need these silly things.. you're more.. submissive then I first though,"

France gave one of his notorious laughs, "Mon cher, what brought this?"

England sighed, "I was fed up of bottoming to someone like you," England said and France chuckled.

"If you wanted this... you should of just asked me," France said before looking away slightly, "Sometimes all I want is a dominate partner who knows what they're doing,"

England smirked, "You're going to get it, now shall we press on?" France nodded, "Good, now the next part of this transformation is your clothes," England smirked "_Dominate eh? I'll show you dominate!" _ England looked at him, "I have something for you," France raised his eyebrow as England went into the closet to pull out a dress, a red cocktail dress that went to his mid thigh , a pair of undies and stockings. "Put these on," England said giving them France who complied and put on the undies and then the stockings and the dress. England stood wide mouth. Without the body hair, France was beautiful. So feminine, so beautiful and England loved it. France chuckled at England staring.

"Am I not beautiful, oui?" France teased pulled the dress down, it was short and left nothing to the imagination. England could only go to the drawer and pulled a red ribbon. At first France thought that England was going to tie him up but England very gently grabbed France's hair and tied it up with the ribbon. His hand cradled the side of France's face.

"You're beautiful like this," England whispered, pulling France into a passionate kiss. France smirked into the kiss and for once let England dominate his mouth. He liked the change and well, he could get use to this. They brought it back to the bed. England climbing over France's body and his hands went into the dress and into France's underwear. He took two of his fingers an placed them at France's mouth who gladly took them inside of his mouth and swirled them around his mouth, getting as much saliva all over them. England let out a playful moan before slipping them out of France's mouth. He used his over hand to get France's underwear and pull them out of the way before he slipped a finger in.

Due to the fact that France rarely bottomed, he was tight down there. France's face shifted to one of discomfort as the finger was slowly making his way inside him. France sucked up the pain and tried to relax and loosen. This time the sex was slightly odd but amazing. Francis moved his hips to get England to move ahead and England got the hint and added a second finger while trying to find that special spot which he did in no time.

"Ahh- England, just fuck me already," Francis moaned bucking his hips at the huge amount of pleasure he was supplied with. England smirked at this and pulled his fingers out. He got rid of his shirt, then his jeans. His boxers outlined.. something big that France had seen before. The thought nearly made France faint with pleasure. France never ever wondered until now how good it would feel to have England's cock in his ass or his mouth but now, he was experiencing something strange. Maybe bottoming was much better. England pulled his cock out of his boxers and lined it up against the other's entrance. France shuddered as England slowly entered him, filling him up like he hadn't been before. It was strange and uncomfortable but France liked it. England set it out at a slow pace, slowly rocking in and out of France till he was comfortable and it did not take France very long to get comfortable.

"Ah, Angleterre," France cooed while moaning, "Fuck me harder, faster," He moaned out and England set out to find his sweet spot again which did not take him long to find since he knew roughly where it was. Everytime it was hit, France was reduced to a moaning mess. His hair was out of the ribbon and all over the place. England got faster and harder as France's moans beckoned him to do more and do more England would do. This was just the start. France was so close with each thurst made.

"Ah Angleterre, I'm gonna-AH," France rolled his eyes to the back of his head and bucked his hips forward as he came all over his chest and England's. England smirked watching France lay back and wait for England to be finished. England gave it a few more thrusts before he pushed himself in completely and then with a groan and thrusting his head back he came, filling up France. He fell next to France and started to pant.

"Wow..." was all England could say.

"Hmm," France hummed, "That was ...different," He said smirking and cuddling up to England, "Shame about the dress, only worn it for fifteen minutes and it's all crumpled up.

"You really are a girl," England said laughing before wrapping his arms around France.

"But you love it?" France questioned with a smirk.

"... Good night France," England laughed slightly before kissing him on the check. "Love you, girly frog,"

France smiled, "Je t'aime aussi,"

A/N: So basically I am going to do some Top!England/Bottom!France oneshots because there are not enough out there. If you have any requests, feel free to review.


	2. Authors Note

Hello Megan here. I know I haven't been updating but it's a sort of long story.

To put it short, I've lost a lot of self confidence. I'm struggling to find my talents in life and all that. I also started self harming and tried to starve myself. It's been a difficult few months for me but I will be carrying on hopefully with some of my fanfics. I won't be carrying on with _Gaslight, __Omerta_and a few others. I will only really be continuing with Method of Want and my UkFra oneshots. I apologise for not continuing and I'm sorry for being inactive.

On a brighter side, would anybody be interesting in a story swap? I love writing stories for other people. They might not be good but I'll try.


End file.
